


Pretend Like Me

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Free Ride (2014)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, Post-Canon, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: MJ prefers pretending things are normal.





	Pretend Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Free Ride nor am I profiting off this.

Shell complains about having spaghetti for dinner again, because she wants French Toast like mom used to make. MJ rolls her eyes and gives her more juice. Pretending things are normal is easier than fighting with her about food. The social worker is satisfied with her eating healthy food most nights. 

“When can we visit mom?” Shell slurps a noodle, ignoring the look she receives, “I want to see her.” 

The social worker has given her a list of responses: inappropriate environment; too young; have to wait for the okay. She rejects all of them.

“Mom still prefers calling us.”


End file.
